


Short YouChikaRiko pieces

by Cinnamon18



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Multi, it's pretty fluffy i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon18/pseuds/Cinnamon18
Summary: A collection of shorter pieces cross-posted from tumblr! You/Chika/Riko, and every paring in between. I love these girls too much.The stories are mostly cute snippets from their lives. Any ones that're sad or spicy will be clearly marked as such.





	1. ChikaRiko: casual affection

“You’re beautiful,” said Chika.

“Huh?” Replied Riko, looking up from the book she was reading. Riko paused the already soft music they were studying to.

“You’re beautiful!” Chika repeated herself.

“Wha, what, why?” Riko sputtered. To be honest she thought that was what Chika had said, but it was so unexpected she doubted herself.

Riko turned away to hide her blush. What gave Chika the right to be so sweet? As Riko’s gears spun, Chika, spying an opportunity, leaned across the table and kissed her on the conveniently available cheek. Riko almost jumped at the unexpected affection. “Chika, please,” she said, smushing a crayfish plush into her face and melting into the floor, “my heart can only take so much.”

“I’m sorry, you just looked so kissable!” said Chika. Seeing that the Riko puddle across from her showed no signs of moving, Chika gently laid down beside her girlfriend and peeled back the crustacean concealing her.

“Sorry if that was too much,” said Chika.

“It’s okay. Just please, give me a little more warning next time,” said Riko.

“Okay,” Chika paused. “Would you mind if I kissed you again?”

Riko took a deep breath, trying to diffuse some of the tension in her body. “Go ahead,” she said after a pause. The both smiled as their lips met.


	2. YouChika(Riko?): Stormy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda angsty

…

“You, wait!”

She slammed the door open, running out into the dark. The storm that had already seemed loud from inside the warmth of Chika’s house was overwhelming. Howling rain fell in a torrent, blinding her, chilling her instantly. The only illumination came from a streetlamp flickering pitifully against the gale and the crackling lightning striking the surface of the bay.

I. I gotta go somewhere.

You tore down the road trying to find somewhere out of the storm, but mostly just trying to get away. Where? Where could she go? She kept running.

Her foot landed on a rock.

“Shit!”

She hung in the air for a moment, time slowing just enough to let her appreciate what she’d done, and then she was sliding down the sidewalk. She was too numb to feel the pain, but she could tell at the very least her hands and knees were messed up, probably her ankle too. You lay there, letting the rain flow down her body. If she wasn’t soaked through before, she sure was now.

“I should probably move. A car could come by,” she thought to herself slowly, making no move to get up. She was starting to feel warm-numb. It was kind of nice. The lighting kept up its erratic dance, casting sharp shadows over her whenever it struck.

“Youuuu! Where are you! You’ll freeze out here!” She could hear Chika and Riko taking turns calling her name in the distance. Did she say in the distance? They seemed like they were near. No, she was pretty sure they were far off. Thunder boomed loud and close enough to elicit a twinge of fear in her. This was a real storm.

“There she is!” You blinked and they were next to her. “You! God, I was worried we’d lost you,” said Riko. You thought it was Riko. It sounded like Riko. She didn’t respond. They both knelt down beside her, “You, I’m sorry,” said Chika. Still nothing. Riko placed a hand on You’s back and, seeing no protest, rubbed in the small circles that usually helped calm her down. You took a shuddering breath, her brain shivering back to life.

Chika laid down in the small river that used to be the road, trying to read You’s expression, but she was blank. “Please come back, You? It’s so miserable out here, you’re gonna get sick for sure.” Still nothing. “I… I know, I know I’m dumb and I forget and I make mistakes. I’m sorry. Please come back, we love you. Chika started to doubt herself, “Please, You, I understand if you hate me. Just p-please come back”. Chika was crying now. She couldn’t see through the rain, but she was sure.

You took another shuddering breath. Chika was crying, it was her fault. She hated this, she hated being upset, she hated upsetting her, she hated it so much. “I don’t hate you. I couldn’t. You hold me steady. When I’m drifting you keep me attached to the world.” You laid down next to her, the water somehow still managing to make her shiver, as though she could get any colder. “You keep me real, Chika. I know you’re doing your best. I’m sorry, I am too, I’m trying to get better,” Aaaand now I’m crying too. She hugged Chika tight and Chika hugged her back and they sobbed and sobbed over and over with Riko’s gentle reassurances in the background until they were both completely worn out.

“Come on you two, let’s head back. We’re all gonna get pneumonia if we stay out here much longer,” said Riko. The other two girls mumbled their agreement, and they started their trek back towards the promise of warmth in the distance.


	3. ChikaRiko: Forever

The sun was just peeking up over the bay, creating blinding bursts in the waves’ gentle crests. Chika and Riko sat on a low stone wall watching the world happen.

“Hey Riko?” Asked Chika, breaking their silence. Riko paused playing with Chika’s hair for a half-moment but then continued, deciding the sensation wouldn’t be too distracting for either of them.

“Mmm?” She looked down at Chika, who was lying with her head in Riko’s lap. The warm sun, the warm Chika. Was this what it felt like to be content? Her girlfriend glanced up and Riko felt her heart flutter. God, she was weak! 

“Do you remember the first time we watched the sunrise here?” asked Chika.

“How could I forget? I’d be easier to forget my name.”

Chika giggled at the hyperbole, snuggling in closer, “If you did I’d make you remember. I’d whisper ‘Riko’ until it came back to you.”

She glanced away as her heart did that thing again. Chika made a little noise. An apology. Riko realized she had been quiet for too long while her brain struggled to form a coherent, or even just grammatical, response. “Sorry,” she said pulling Chika into a loose hug (made awkward by their angle). “I just love you too much.” Chika giggled again, doing her best to lean up into the hug.

“The first time we watched the sunrise here,” Chika persisted, “That was the moment I realized I want to be with you forever.”

Damn it Chika. Riko could feel the sting of tears welling up. She scooped her girlfriend up in a kiss, hoping to hide her tears.

It was no use. Chika felt two little splashes on her face. Oops. Well. As long as she was making her girlfriend cry in a good way things were probably alright.


	4. YouRiko: The future

You never really spent much time thinking about the future. It wasn’t as though it wasn’t important. It just… wasn’t really a priority? The future was gonna happen when it happened, the way it happened, and there was nothing anyone could do about that.

Riko changed all that. Suddenly the future was so complicated. There were so many questions. At first, the questions were confused and frustrated and, you admitted it, jealous. Who was this girl? Why did chika like her so much? Why did you get all twisted up when chika took her hand? And most importantly: what was the best way to ditch her?

And then aqours happened. It was more than just you and chika and kanan. The questions were still all of those things from before, but even more so. They all became closer and it was clear riko liked you… but did she like like you? Did she like like chika? Was she going to stay after she found the confidence she was searching for? What was going to happen to aqours at the end of the year?

And, perhaps most importantly, did riko want to kiss you with her stupidly soft lips?

That was a while ago.

Now… now the questions aren’t like those. But they’re just as hard. The most obvious is college. Where? Close to riko? With riko? And what about after that? Of course, you would never forget aqours. But the currents of life had a way of dragging people apart. Would you and riko stay together? Did riko even want to stay together?

 

There are a lot of questions, some still without answers, some that can’t be answered.

But when it’s just you and riko twined together like this, the questions fade and the answers matter less. In these moments, the universe itself is an answer enough.


	5. YouRiko: Spicy / Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a lil violent!

You slammed her up against the wall. Riko felt the wind knocked out of her, both by the impact and by the elbow digging into her stomach, forcing her up on her tiptoes. Riko gulped. She felt a twinge of genuine fear as she met You’s eyes, ablaze and way too close to hers. But any concern was quickly blotted out by how much she enjoyed this. She loved pushing You’s buttons and seeing what got to her - there was something delicious about the rage twisting her features. She bet Chika didn’t get to see this side of her.

“I swear to god,” You spat, “say that again and I’ll snap your neck. Idols are her dream. You’re a throwaway pastime.” Chika had proved to be a very good sore spot to push on. She would have to try this again in the future.

You’s face was pressed close. She could feel her breath on her cheek, hot and uneven. Riko didn’t know exactly how far You would go. But hey, only one way to find out~

“Oh come on, you know it’s just a passing phase, right?”

Sparks flashed across Riko’s vision. Man, she hasn’t even seen You raise her hand to hit her. But yep, there was the sting, a moment delayed. The pressure of You’s elbow doubled, forcing a gasp out her.

“Is that really the best you’ve got?” Riko managed, “She’ll move on from idols, just like she’ll move on from you.” Okay, so it was a low blow. She knew it was something You was afraid of. But god, if You wasn’t so hot when she was pissed they wouldn’t have this problem.

“Shut up shut up shut up!” You shouted. Were there tears in her eyes? Oh. Maybe she’d gone a bit too far.

She felt You’s fingers around her neck. Holy shit. Definitely too far.

She grabbed at You’s wrist, but her grip was steel. Curse her defined, sexy, swimming muscles. The hand jamming into her voice box was seriously uncomfortable. You wouldn’t actually hurt her, right? Looking down at her face, she couldn’t be sure.

You smashed their lips together. Okay okay, this was more familiar territory. The kiss was as painful as nice, but that was kinda the point. A second later You bit down on her lip, hard. Hard enough to draw blood. Riko resisted the urge to twist away; it would only make things worse. She tried to protest, but it died as a choked gasp.

You broke off and pushed her to the floor. Riko was too light headed to resist, but she processed the dull clunk as she hit the futon. Ouch. She had a moment to be glad You hadn’t thrown her directly on the hardwood, and then You was on top of her, pinning her legs.

They both paused for a moment, breath ragged, Riko’s head swimming and You staring down at her like a lion deciding how best to finish off its crippled prey.

She moved in close again, close enough for Riko to see the sweat beading on her upper lip, close enough to see her dark glaring eyes.

You’s mouth was pressed up against her her ear. She tensed, expecting another bite, but there was no pain. Instead, You hissed, “Riko Sakurauchi, I’m gonna make you scream.” Riko shivered in anticipation.


End file.
